


【鸣佐】小孩子不可以贪玩哦

by DISSpapa99



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISSpapa99/pseuds/DISSpapa99





	【鸣佐】小孩子不可以贪玩哦

雨下的很大。

已经是晚上十一点，刚下晚修的数学老师漩涡鸣人撑着伞急匆匆往家赶，噼里啪啦打在伞上的雨声伴随着不停嘶吼的闪电让他暗叹天气的极度不友好。

鸣人小步快跑回木叶小区，雨逐渐变小。反正衣服已经湿透了，也不急着赶回去。他这样想着，减慢了回家的速度。平日里只在晴天工作的小区中央喷泉在这个晚上依旧不停歇，周围围绕着的一圈美化矮林下似乎有什么东西。鸣人用袖子抹了一把眼镜好奇往那儿一看——  
..是个小孩子？

他心中一惊，快步跑去查看情况，走进才发现是只猫。

是只很小的、黑色的猫，他半蹲下把小猫轻轻抱进怀里，才发现它的四只爪子是黑白条纹，他低声骂了一句那把小猫丢在雨夜不管不顾的人，他手摸了摸小猫的肚皮，温热且伴随着呼吸轻轻动着。鸣人无奈叹了口气。

要养他吗？

...养吧。

漩涡鸣人也不知道之前是怎样把小猫看成小孩子的。

他急匆匆用钥匙打开家门，雨伞随手往玄关处一丢，蹬掉了两只鞋门也没关便跑向浴室。 先是用毛巾把小猫湿掉的毛轻轻擦一遍，再用吹风机开小档热风吹干。鸣人手上动作不停，另一边打开手机浏览器输入 “捡到被雨淋湿的小猫怎么办”

先擦干毛，小猫要喝羊奶不能喝牛奶，.... 这大半夜的去哪儿给它找羊奶？！

他正苦恼着，怀里的小猫哼哼唧唧叫了几声，叫得他心都化了。 鸣人低头凑近了看小猫的脸，只见它睁开了湿漉漉的眼睛被毛巾包裹住的爪子挣扎着逃脱出来，伸舌头不停舔自个儿的肉垫。鸣人看了觉得好笑，见它并没有出现什么呕吐或是其他不适反应，悄咪咪想伸手撸它脑门上被吹干后柔顺黑亮的毛。

他刚触碰到小猫，这只乖巧又好看的猫咪抬头愣愣地看着他动作，顿了一会居然逛逛脑袋伸舌头舔鸣人正在享受撸猫快感的手的手腕。  
鸣人觉得有些痒，恋恋不舍收回手，准备换身衣服出门去楼下便利店找找有没有羊奶一类的东西。猫咪不清楚他的意图，只以为他要走了，喉咙里发出有些尖锐的咪咪声，伸出两只爪子抱住鸣人的手不愿意起身。   
鸣人只觉得这只猫咪实在是——实在是太可爱了。

他惨叫一声，把脑袋埋在小猫的肚皮里吸个不停，头发还湿着且在不断滴水的发尾就这样蹭在小猫身上。它似乎觉得非常不舒服，晃着脑袋伸爪抱住鸣人的脖子。

鸣人顶着不被它看到的痴汉笑继续吸猫，逐渐他觉得手上触感有些不对。

......嗯？？？？？

原本缩在鸣人怀里只有一小甚至还发出可爱叫声并不断撒娇的小猫变成了一个大约五岁、光裸着身子的小孩，脑袋上还顶着一对偶尔抖动的毛茸茸的猫耳。

哦！身后还有尾巴。

鸣人眨巴两下眼睛，有些不可置信。

小猫——不，眼前的小孩似乎完全没有感到有什么不对，他伸出手摸了摸鸣人脸上六道猫须一样的胎记。

“你也是、猫” 他便高兴起来，情绪高涨地将身后半米长的猫尾缠住鸣人的手，尾巴尖儿还绕着他的手心不停打转儿。

“饿了。” 鸣人迷迷糊糊想着，听到小孩儿发出的想要吃东西的诉求。

“我去给你买..”

不等他说完，小孩便搂住他的脖子，身后尾巴放肆地摇晃，对着鸣人的嘴便啃了下去。

“我是佐助。” 说完不待鸣人的反应，自顾自接着动作。他似乎觉得单亲嘴巴太过单调，两只手在鸣人身上乱摸。

只是一件衬衫很容易便被脱下来。

鸣人觉得自己可能是淋雨后发烧且烧的有些糊涂，不然怎么会..

他由着身前人不停触碰抚摸，竟不觉得这有什么不对或是要停下来阻止他的动作。

明明，还是这么小的孩子...

佐助才不管他这些，小小的身体居然很轻易地把鸣人扑倒在床上，全裸的身体没有任何瑕疵，是粉嫩又漂亮的颜色。佐助又加把劲把鸣人的裤子脱了，脸埋在他身下那出吸了吸鼻子，脸颊泛起了红却又带着十分满意的笑容。

“便宜你了，我可还是第一次。” 他说话流利起来，吐出的内容却让鸣人暗自惊讶。

“所以佐助果然是妖怪吗我说？”

鸣人对于这件事的诡异程度接触良好，甚至没有深想便很容易地将笔者的思维全盘接受。

佐助抬眼看着他笑，便又把他的内裤扒了下来—— 好了，这下两个人都全裸着，可以做很多有趣的事情了。

猫妖佐助伸出舌头舔舔被子里压在身下的人半挺立的阴茎。他将还未完全站立尺寸却已经可稍见端倪的那物的一半含在嘴里，比常人更加温暖的属于小孩子的嘴内温度很高，这让鸣人感到非常刺激。他却还不满足于此，伸舌头在鸣人阴茎的尖端处乱舔着，动作或许还稍显生疏但舒适程度却让鸣人半眯上眼睛叹了一口气。

我只需要躺着享受就好。

脑海里蹦出的念头让鸣人放松身体以更好的状态迎接猫妖的引诱与动作。佐助被填满的嘴只能发出唔唔等无意义的声音，被不停舔舐与吞吐的阴茎已经是完全勃起的状态。

“哈......”

佐助用迷蒙的猫眼看着眼前被他伺候得无比舒适的东西，尖端还流着因口交而不停流出的液体以及他留在上面的口水。

他露出普通小孩子面对棒棒糖似的贪吃表情，又将它含了进去。

鸣人却觉得不满足了，他轻轻推开佐助，坐起身，将小孩面对面抱在怀里。他低头含住佐助已经硬起来的乳头，用牙齿轻轻咬住拉扯，佐助吃痛喊了一声，神情却越发淫荡有趣。

鸣人又伸出手把玩他小小的阴茎，尽管是这样的玩乐过后也像普通小孩子的一样没有任何反应。

佐助哼唧一声，不满于他只是这样的行为。把脑袋埋在鸣人的怀里，两只耳朵不满地抖动，蹭得鸣人的两粒因兴奋也挺立起来的乳头痒意十足。

“这具身体只是个小孩子喔？——大笨蛋鸣人！”

鸣人惊诧地发现他居然知晓自己的名字，但稍加思考，便知这是作者懒得想原因的结果。他伸手揉着佐助柔软又饱满的屁股，感叹这手感说不出的好。

佐助嫌弃他慢吞吞的前戏，把他的手扒拉开，自个儿乖巧地半趴在床上，尾巴温柔听话地倒在一边，便要自己伸手去弄。

他两只手指揉了揉穴口，很轻易地便伸进去了一根，曲指轻轻捣弄扩张。确是已经流水儿了，连润滑都省得用。

他眯着眼睛半张嘴，有些沉迷于身后自己对自己的玩弄。佐助只觉得从未进入过任何东西的穴内舒服极了，怪不得族里的大人们都十分喜欢去找自己的命定人做这种事情。

鸣人深觉被忽视，他代替了佐助不停动作的小手继续这项工作。成年人的手总是宽大温柔又充满力量，而他常年握着笔的手更是如此。他的中指指节旁的茧子还未剪除，在穴内进进出出给佐助带来十分大的快感。

“可不要就这样忽视我啊。”

鸣人嘟囔着说出自己的不满，手指却不得要领地在温热湿滑的穴内探索着。直到他摸到某个凸起的地方，身下的人轻轻叫出去，他才惊讶于小孩子居然也能从这里获得快感。

佐助呼呼地喘着气，他已经忍耐不了了。

还未扩张完，佐助便心急得将鸣人推倒。他坐在鸣人的腰上，臀部不停的蹭着挺立的即将给他带来无尽快感的鸣人的阴茎。他这便将那物半个柱身吞了进去，再多确是不能了。

佐助脸上是沉迷又舒服的表情，他半伸出舌头，呼吸声很大，是一副似乎要被玩坏的表情。身后的尾巴拍打着鸣人的腿部，又激动又剧烈。他用后穴上下吞吐着鸣人的东西，喉咙里开始发出类似于猫咪的舒服的呼噜声。

“好、好舒服..呼..鸣人..好喜欢..” 躺着被伺候的成年人不自觉羞红了脸，在他人生仅度过的这二十五年内还没经历过这么刺激的事情。而他仅有的性体验不过是与为数不多的前任以及每个月的自我慰藉，而眼前的这位、这个小男孩，从心理和身体都给他带来莫大的满足感。

他双手握住佐助的腰，抚摸的同时让佐助坐得更下去一些。他又摸了摸佐助的肚子，能很清晰地感受到自己在他体内的形状与撞击频率。

“别——！太深了！！” 佐助这下才慌起来。小孩子的身体不能接受更多身下人的给予与更强烈的性爱，他只觉得鸣人的东西在他体内似乎进入得太深太猛烈。不停撞击着他的敏感点带来的致命快感让佐助甚至有了窒息的感觉。

“别怕，我轻一点。” 鸣人更换姿势将他压在身下，这样进入的程度便不会那么惊佐助害怕。他不停地重复抽插的动作，并不满足只在那一处的撞击，他开始四处乱戳。紧紧吸着他的后穴伸缩性非常好，穴紧的程度不亚于他曾经用过的话称豪华高端版本的飞机杯。他不再压抑着自己的喘息，不停舔舐着佐助的背部，由上到下。他舔过佐助的肩胛骨，又轻轻咬了一口身下人细腻可口的手臂，满足的心情不言而喻。

佐助只觉得快感的冲击让他非常茫然。他的大脑一片空白，身体却顺着鸣人的动作动着。他的嘴半张，口水流出却不自知，像极了那些里番女主们经历高潮后的表情。

鸣人舒服极了，身下不停被咬着挤压的阴茎带来的快感充斥了他的大脑。在经历更久的抽插后便射了出来。

“哈啊..别..给我停下来！” 被精液冲击充满的后穴让佐助再一次经历高潮，他竟就这样昏了过去。

“佐助..？”

鸣人小心翼翼地抽了出来，抱起佐助轻喊了一声，意料之中地没收到回应。

他有些不好意思干笑了一声，又懊悔于自己做的太过火了。接着便抱着佐助进入浴室，想要帮他清理后自己再好好洗个澡。

 

所谓用一夜情获得下半生性福，想出这个馊主意的宇智波带土功不可没。


End file.
